Stories Untold
by bobateatime
Summary: One-shots of the characters of Harry Potter, far too many to list. Ranges from anything to everything. (NOTE: The general rating of this story is T, but I will list each individual rating at the beginning and title of the story, and it could vary greatly depending on what I'm writing. Requests and reviews are encouraged :))


1: A Welcome Gift

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I am in no way profiting off of this, it is purely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others and nothing else. Just a harmless fan fiction :)_

RATING: K

* * *

**FRED AND GEORGE'S FIRST DAY AT HOGWARTS**

Fred and George took a seat at the Gryffindor table, the eleven year old twins grinning ear to ear. After all, they had just been sorted into the house of their choosing.

"I knew it Fred. I just knew it," said George, toothy smile and all. Fred was quick to reply. "I thought we were going in Slytherin, you and I. Reckoned we was going there after the invisibility stunt we pulled this summer." They both cackled. Percy frowned.

"That really wasn't funny, you two. Your hands on the house clock were haywire, and Mum was sure you were dead. Three days you were gone for! Three! Days!" Percy exclaimed.

"We were not _actually _just invisible. Quite a handy spell, that one. George and I had to do Charlie's laundry for a week to wriggle the spell out of him. Surprised he didn't guess it himself when we disappeared. Best prank yet," Fred said. Percy only rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the feast.

Ah, the feast. Delicious and warm, the boys filled up their bellies, with the occasional belch from Charlie. That earned a good old fashioned scowl from Percy. Of course, the feast was NOTHING compared to Mrs. Weasley's cooking, who's dinner rolls would always have a place in their hearts.

Before they knew it, Gryffindor house was trudging up the stairs, the only ones seemingly bright and alive being Fred and George. Surprise, surprise.

"Ominous Pickle," Charlie stated to the Fat Lady. Her portrait opened up, and everyone was quick to get inside, as no one wanted to hear her complain about how insensitive everyone was.

As the portrait closed, the chatter died down and everyone went to their dormitories, bellies full and eye lids heavy. Everyone except Fred and George.

As children changed into nightwear, tended to their hygiene, and tucked themselves good night, Fred and George sat quietly in the common room armchairs whispering among themselves.

They waited in anticipation for the final lamp to turn off, signaling everyone had head off to bed. Soon enough it did and they wasted no time in hurrying out the door. Of course, they were quiet as they did so, as the Fat Lady was a very loud woman and they didn't want to wake her.

As the two boys tip-toed through the corridors, whispering and snickering alike, they made their way to Filch's office.

"Quiet now brother, we've arrived. Charlie told me Filch was a nasty bugger, and I think it's best to make our impressions now, don't you agree?" George whispered, almost wickedly. A grin spread upon Fred's face. "Indeed."

George took great care as he turned the knob on Filch's door. A quick peak inside the room and sure enough, there was Filch, sleeping upright in his chair clutching a matted cat. If Fred and George had not been forced to stay quiet, they surely would have doubled over in laughter.

"I'll take the honors. After all, it was my idea," Fred said, whipping out his wand and whispering in a boasting manner. "Fine," George grumbled, though nevertheless intrigued.

"It's a small spell Charlie taught me. To prank Percy, originally, but I think it's gone to better use," Fred said, before pointing his wand through the open wedge in the door. "Wingardium Leviosa," he whispered, wand directed at the cat.

Raising his wand slowly, Fred and George watched as the cat was lifted from Filch's arms and into the air, hissing and growling. Fred snickered as he waved the cat's tail in Filch's face, encouraging him to wake. Only when Filch stirred did Fred move the cat away, and a screeching Filch was all it took to get George rolling on the floor in a fit, trying his best to stay quiet.

"Mrs. Norris!" Filch shouted in horror, dodging and lunging his hand around the room, desperate to catch her. Every time Filch got close, Fred would pull the cat just a bit farther out of his grasp, careful to be gentle to the cat. He wasn't a monster.

Only when Filch spotted Fred and George giggling at the door did Fred lower Mrs. Norris to the ground. As Mrs. Norris hissed and retreated to a corner, Filch angrily stormed towards the twins, who thankfully had the sense to run.

Fred and George booked it, laughing their heads off, no longer having the intention to stay quiet as Filch repeatedly yelled, "Student's out of bed! Student's out of bed!" while running as best he could. Of course, the old man was no match for two mischievous young boys, and so as he slowed to a stop George turned around and yelled, "Fred and George Weasley, nice to meet you!" and then disappeared around the corner.

Their laughter rang through the halls and they bounded back up to their common room. Of course, the morning after was quite the mess. Percy's scolding, a thumbs up from Charlie, Professor Mcgonagall's intimidating stature and a howler from Mrs. Weasley was definitely chaotic to say the least.

Detentions were afoot and another letter from Mrs. Weasley to Argus Filch, apologizing for the bad batch of boys, yet Fred and George hardly paid any attention.

Of course, they didn't necessarily have time to. They were all too busy deciding whether they should put a snake or a ferret in Percy's bag.

* * *

**Ta-DA! I really hoped you liked it! It would be greatly appreciated if you could please leave a review, I would love any criticism and thoughts you have on this particular one-shot. Feel free to leave or send me any requests! I will try my best to fulfill them!**


End file.
